The Fringe
The Fringe A jungle of run-down neighbourhoods, savannah and farmland, the Fringe is a vast expanse of suburban territory housing more than six million people in a dense hive of poverty, illiteracy, crime and rapidly increasing mortality rates. Unlike the barrens in others regions, such as the Redmond Barrens, the Fringe is not barren and contains a great deal of fertile soil, requiring constant effort to push back the encroaching plantlife that almost seamlessly merges some of the less well-kept districts into the jungle. Century City Once a thriving neighbourhood set amongst wetlands and canals, Century City has expanded to include much of the Cape Town harbour and, along with it, much of it's crime as well. Run-down office buildings and high-rises are now packed past capacity with the poor and destitute, and the buildings lining the waterfront, once beautiful, now house only dockworkers and their families. Recently, international crime syndicates have been fighting over access to Century City, but the vice-like grip of the french Milieu holds much of the city's watertrade. Mitchell's Plain One of the largest residential areas in the city, Mitchell's Plain is a massive system of buildings, tunnels and slums merged together to form a beehive of constant activity, most of it criminal in some way. Home to a majority of the city's destitute and poor, Mitchell's Plain expands far into the Eastern District as well, though there it becomes more jungle than beehive. Drugs and gangs run rampant in Mitchell's Plain and any effort to reduce the crime rates has been met with no success and, in most cases, police force losses. As such, Mitchell's Plain has been walled off from most of the districts, it's denizens restricted by checkpoints and watchful guards. Despite this, there are many ways in and out for the street-savvy and while most are happy to remain in MItchell's Plain most of the time to do business, others like to tour the other districts for wealthier prey. Fish Hoek Known to the locals as "The Hook" and "Ghoultown", Fish Hoek is little more than the ruins of a formerly prosperous residential area, now overrun with ghouls and the infected, surrounded on all sides by security fencing and devoted soldiers that watch over the area for major disturbances. Fish Hoek is desolate and anarchic, though a few businesses still function, according to rumor, and some of the population actively tries to contact the outside world. Few going into Fish Hoek, however, make it back alive and well. Simon's Town The former location of the Azanian Navy, Simon's Town has rapidly fallen from being an up-and-coming neighbourhood into a blasted ruin overrun with gang violence, drug trafficking and poverty. Nevertheless, Simon's Town functions almost like a pirate town of it's own, a haven for criminals and scum from all over Azania and Cape Town to come together. Security fencing and patrols keep the area's perimeter under control, but inside, it's pure anarchy - and the denizens of Simon's Town, for the most part, like it that way. Southern District Wild and jungle-like, the Southern District is populated only by a few small neighbourhoods, the rest of it overgrown mountains. Within this district lies the Table Mountain and Mujaji's lair. Though her involvement is suspected, the district has never been mentioned as a target for urbanization plans and has always been, for the most part, left alone. Security here is light, but so is crime, and most people travelling to the Southern District can find themselves welcomed rather hospitably - so long as they haven't spoken out against the Dragon, of course... Eastern District Home to the largest suburban slums in Cape Town, Eastern District is more spread out than most areas in Cape Town. Near it's border with Mitchell's Plain, it begins to resemble a city, but as it goes further away from the core of Cape Town, it thins out and becomes little more than row upon row of cheap, simple housing. A great deal of these houses are overgrown, some even inhabited by animals, but many still serve as homes for families that cannot afford to live in the more urban districts or unwilling to deal with their harsh lifestyle. Northern District Northern District is divided into two parts - the suburbs north of Tygerberg, a vast network of buildings drowned in near-constant smog that thins out into cheap bungolows inhabited by those who prefer to stay further away from the bustle of the Outer Metropolis, before it becomes corporate farmland that feeds many of Cape Town's denizens and a few vast swathes of pastures for cattle and other animals. Though in the Fringe, the Northern district is more practical, rather than run-down, it's urban areas similar to those of Tygerberg. Blaauwberg Along the edges of Table Bay lies Blaauwberg, '''one of Cape Towns large residential suburbs. Much of the lower part of the shoreline is taken up by shipyards, piers and storage facilities, as well as high capacity housing for dockworkers. The most well-known element is the picturesque beach of Bloubergstrand, which has a view of the entire Table Bay and as far as Table Mountain. Besides that, Blaauwberg has several fisheries that operate in the Bay and serve traditional local cuisine. However, despite the relatively passive and calm suburbs, the harbor districts and neighbourhoods nearby are suffering from a very high amount of violent crimes and gang violence, some of it connected to syndicates that operate in the area vying for control. Durbanville Formerly a town surrounded by farmland, '''Durbanville is now a high-capacity residential suburb, most of their well-known wineries long since demolished during the various conflict that ruined South Africa. Only a couple of wineries still stand, held by their Dutch owners, who refuse to let their family heritage go. Most of the people in Durbanville are workers in the farmland outside Cape Town or Tygerberg. In recent years, Durbanville has become a hotbed of conflict, it's natively dutch or afrikaner inhabitants fighting constantly with the influx of metahumans and black Azanian workers. Stikland Industrial After having steadily expanded through the last 40 years, Stikland Industrial has become a huge industrial complex on Cape Town's edge, belching smoke and fumes over the nearby area. Protected by security fencing and contracted Wyk-Krueger Security personnel, Stikland Industrial is considered to be the most important research and industrial complex hub in Cape Town and is home to several leading manufacturing spots for cyberware, bioware, weaponry and consumer goods. Security Rating AAA to A: Stikland Industrial C: Northern, Southern, Blaauwberg, Durbanville D: Century City E: Eastern, Mitchell's Plain, Simon's Town Z: Fish Hoek